Ascension of the King
by Cloudranger
Summary: Luffy eats a different devil fruit from Shanks. As he grows up he learnt Rokushiki from Garp. Through his journey he will recruit more team members. Stronger Luffy, Smarter Luffy, Luffy x Robin.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

This is my 1st Fan-fiction so forgive me for any spelling mistakes.

Luffy eats a different devil fruit from Shanks. As he grows up he learnt Rokushiki from Garp. Through his journey he will recruit more team members. Stronger Luffy, Smarter Luffy, Luffy x Robin.

Disclaimer: I don't know One Piece.

* * *

 _Once upon a time, there was a great pirate, his name was "Gol D Roger". He had conquered every single treasure that existed. His last words before his execution have inspired pirates around the world._

 _"Want my ultimate treasure? It's possible… I will give them to those who can find them. I have gathered everything in this world and already hidden them in "That" place."_

 _After that speech the crowds of people started to embrace the call of the sea and thus_

 _The World Has Entered the Pirate Era._

* * *

In the peaceful village of Foosha

A 7-year-old child with short spiky hair wearing a tank top with a picture of an anchor on it was standing on a pirate ship's figurehead with a knife in his hand.

"Oi! What are you doing Luffy?" asked Shanks the captain of the ship.

"Shanks! Take me out to sea with you!" Luffy screamed.

"Stop joking around and get down from there" Shanks laughed.

"I'm not joking this time! I've had enough! I'll prove it for you all to see!" screamed Luffy annoyed that the pirate crew wasn't taking him seriously.

"Hahaha! Go for it! Let's see what you are gonna do!" shouted Shanks still laughing.

"Luffy is going to do something funny again" commented an amused crew member smiling.

Luffy suddenly stabbed himself under his left eye.

"What!" the whole crew screamed in shock.

"I..Id…Idiot what the hell do you think you are doing?!" screamed Shanks as he rushed to Luffy who was screaming in pain "Ouch!"

* * *

Later in a bar in the village

"Let's drink up and celebrate Luffy's craziness!" Shanks screamed. The bar was lively, the crew drinking, eating and brawling and have a good time.

"Ah it didn't hurt one bit" said Luffy with tears in his eyes.

"Liar! Don't do something so stupid again!" screamed Shanks.

"I'm not afraid of pain! Next time take me out to sea! I want to be a pirate too!" declared Luffy smiling a D shaped smile.

"You can't handle being a pirate! You don't know how to swim and not being able to swim is a pirate's greatest weakness!" Shanks replied laughing.

"I'll be fine if I stay on the ship besides I've trained so much. My punch is as strong as a pistol!" Luffy declared proudly punching the air.

"Pistol? Wow…really?" Shanks asked in a bored tone.

"What's with that tone!?" Luffy screamed.

The crew tried to cheer Luffy. "Be happy Luffy!" "Yeah! A pirate's life is great!" "The sea is so wide. You can go on adventures!" and more comments came from members of the crew.

Luffy started to glow with enthusiasm.

"Oi! Don't give him dumb ideas, guys!" Shanks said exhausted.

"Come on captain, why don't we take him with us? It's not a big deal!" a crew member asked.

"Well, then one of you guys can stay here and let him take your place." Shanks answered.

"Back to drinking!" the crew cheered.

"Traitors!" Luffy screamed angrily.

"Luffy, the most important thing is that you are still too young, wait at least another 10 years or more and maybe then I'll take out you out to sea" Shanks said.

"Darn it Shanks! I'm not a kid anymore!" Luffy shouted angrily.

"Don't be mad. Here, drink some juice" Shanks said pushing the juice to Luffy.

"Ok! Thanks" Luffy said as he gulped down the juice.

"You really are a kid! How funny!" Shanks screamed as he laughed.

"What a dirt trick!" Luffy screamed after he realized he had been tricked.

"I'll tell you what Luffy show me your pistol punch and we'll see if you can come along with us, deal!" Shanks asked trying to calm down the anger 7-year-old.

"Ok! I'll show you my punch and you'll have to take me with you" Luffy said excited.

He faced the bar counter and got into his stance, by this point he had the whole crew's attention. He started to remember all the events of the days and how much he wanted to go to sea and put everything he had into the punch and he punched.

The crew looked in silence as Luffy punched the counter before erupting in laughter as Luffy failed.

"Ahh" Luffy cried out in pain holding his hand.

"Are you okay?" Makino the bartender asked Luffy with concern.

Just then the door was kicked open by a thuggish man. He walked into the bar and eyed the pirates and made a comment about how weak pirates are to himself before walking to the counter.

"We are mountain bandits. Don't wet yourselves. We are not here to cause any trouble. We just wanna buy 10 barrels of sake" he declared cockily.

"I'm so sorry but we are out of sake." Makino replied calmly.

"Oh?" the bandit leader said.

He pointed at the pirates "That's strange, then what are they drinking? Is it water?" He questioned slightly annoyed.

"It's sake but I'm afraid that's all we had" Makino replied still calm.

"I'm sorry" Shanks said entering the conversation

"Looks like we finished all the sake here. Sorry about that" Shanks laughed "Here if you don't mind take the last bottle" holding out the bottle.

The bandit leader took the bottle but he suddenly then smashed it on Shanks head covering him in sake shocking Makino and Luffy while Shanks's crew just observed quietly.

"Who do you think I am? Don't take me so lightly" The bandit leader said "What good is on bottle. Look at this, I'm Higuma, I have a bounty of 8 million beri on my head" he pulled out a poster with his face. "Stupid pirates! Now that you know how I am, don't mess with us again" He looked at Shanks one last time before leaving.

After all the bandits left, Shank's crew started to laugh "Hahaha they got you good captain" "You looked so silly! Ahh". Shanks joined in and started laughing too.

But they didn't notice the angry looking 7-year-old.

"What is wrong with you guys!?" Luffy screamed "That was disgraceful! Why didn't you fight him?! Who laughs after getting picked on? You are a coward."

Shanks looked at his little friend and knew he was upset "Calm down Luffy, It's just a bottle of sake. There is nothing to be upset about".

Luffy just started to walk away "I don't want to see you again, coward"

Shanks grabbed Luffy's hand "Oh c'mon. Don't be angry Luffy besides you didn't impress me with your punch".

Luffy forgetting his anger screamed "It will be like a pistol okay".

Shanks smiled at Luffy's simplistic nature as he sat in front of the counter "Well I guess you will have train harder huh?"

Luffy smiled and nodded before walking to the bar counter before noticing a small box in the corner. Luffy turned to ask about the box but saw the crew was to busy having fun so he just opened the box. The box contained a white fruit that looked like an apple with weird spiral patterns inside it.

Luffy took the fruit and decided to eat it. As he took a bite he almost spat it out due to its horrible taste but managed to swallow it, deciding not to waste he finished the rest of the fruit begrudgingly.

As Luffy finished he heard Shanks call for him "Oi! Luffy where did ya go?"

"I am here Shanks"

Shanks who had been talking to Makino looked at Luffy and screamed in shock which snapped his crew out of their jolly state "Luffy! Did you get the fruit that was in that box!"

"I did! It tasted horrible but I managed to eat it regardless. I kinda feel weird after eating it. What was it?" Luffy answered surprisingly eloquent.

Shanks ignored Luffy sudden change in speaking "Luffy, that was a devil fruit! It gives you a special ability but it takes away your ability to swim."

"Oh, really so what ability do I get then?" Luffy asked calmly.

"How can you be so calm?" Shanks and the crew screamed.

"I don't know. I just feel more aware more… I don't know how to describe it." Luffy said slightly confused.

"Well, you just ate the mythical zoan devil fruit, Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Zeus!" Shanks explained "The weird feeling you are experiencing might be the enlightenment that humans are said to experience when eating a human fruit"

"Zoan devil fruit?! What does this fruit do?" Luffy asked confused.

"Zoan devil fruits are fruits that allow to the eater to transform into a full or hybrid version of the animal the fruit represents. Devil fruits are quite rare but what you ate is called a mythical zoan devil fruit. It is among the rarest of devil fruits and allows transformations into mythical creatures of legend" Benn Beckman answered.

"So according to what you said, because I ate the human fruit I am enlightened and I can transform into a mythical human creature known as Zeus" Luffy questioned.

"Yes… Don't ask what you can do or how you can transform. You will learn it eventually. Just don't try swimming or anything like that, you will just sink to the bottom" Shanks sighed.

"Captain, what are we gonna do? It took us quite a bit to get that fruit." A crew member asked Shanks.

Before Shanks could reply "I am sorry I ate the fruit, it is quite rare and worth a lot I am sure." Luffy said with regret.

Shanks looked at Luffy before smiling "What can ya do. It is fine this just means that we can't take Luffy out to sea anymore" Shanks said laughing.

His crew looked at him before joining in "That is true." "You can't swim anymore Luffy" "Hi, At least Luffy is smart now thanks to the fruit" The crew continued to laugh at Luffy's expense.

Luffy just smiled at the crew behavior.

* * *

A few days later

"Hello, Mr Fish monger could I buy some fish?" Luffy asked politely with a smile.

"Hello Luffy! You seem like you are in a good mood!" The Fish monger said "The pirates set sail with you, didn't they? And you aren't able to swim anymore."

"They are only gone for a while and besides I will just have to make sure that I don't fall overboard." Luffy replied "Once I learn how to transform and my powers, I will think of something."

"For heaven's sake! I won't allow you to become a pirate Luffy. It will make the village look bad. Now, the captain isn't a bag fellow but you stay away from those pirates you hear!" A man screamed at Luffy.

"Good morning to you too, Mr Mayor!" Luffy answered the screaming man before walking to the bar.

When he got there, he heard loud noise inside the bar, He smiled thinking his friends were back he walked into the bar but he saw the mountain bandits instead.

Makino slammed open the mayor's door.

"Mayor, we have a problem!" Makino screamed with urgency.

"What is wrong Makino!" The Mayor asked putting his tea down.

"Luffy is in trouble with the mountain bandits!" Makino screamed.

* * *

Else where

"You are a strange boy! No matter how much we beat you, you still get up" Higuma said as he kicked Luffy.

"Hey! We gotta go help Luffy!" a townsman said from behind a window.

"Are you crazy! If we try to help those bandits will kill us! Besides, Luffy is the one that started the fight!" Another townsman replied.

"Damn you!" Luffy screamed in anger as he rushed Higuma "Take back what you said!"

"Brat!" Higuma said as he kicked Luffy and stomped on his face "I was drinking and talking to my men. How on earth did I offend you."

"Get you filthy feet of me. You mountain ape!" Luffy screamed as anger boiled in him.

"Please let the boy go!" The Mayor screamed before getting on his knees "I don't know what Luffy did… I have no intention of fighting you people. Please we will give you money just don't hurt the boy!"

"Nice try old man! You know how the world works but I am afraid it is too late. This boy not only attacked me, he called me names. I won't stand for that. I will just kill this brat!" Higuma said as he drew his sword.

On hearing that Luffy's anger reached its limit, he felt his instinct take over and his body change.

Higuma raised his sword but before he could bring it down on Luffy he fell on the floor.

Luffy slowly stood up with his body starting to change, he grew as tall and much more muscular additionally his hair grew to shoulder length and turned white. His eyes turned piercing light blue as he turned to stare at Higuma. On instinct he held is hand out and a lightening bolt started to form in his hand.

Luffy looked at his body and the bolt in his hand before throwing the bolt at the bandits. The bolt struck the bandits traveling from one to another electrocuting them before returning to Luffy's hand.

Higuma stood up looking at his men lying on the floor before turning to run.

"Don't you ever insult my friends again!" Luffy screamed as he threw the bolt at Higuma who got struck in the back before he fell.

Luffy then shrink back his normal self.

"Hi, what is going on here?" Shanks asked as he appeared behind the Mayor and Makino who were standing in shock "Nobody came to greet us at the harbor…Luffy?"

"Shanks?" Luffy tiredly asked as he collapsed.

* * *

Later that day

Luffy woke up feeling extremely tired, looking around he saw he was in the bar.

"So, you up Luffy?" Shanks called out.

"What happened?" Luffy asked.

"You beat the crap out of those bandits! Good job Luffy!" Lucky Roo explained with a smile.

"Yeah, you managed to transform into your Zoan form from what we heard" Yasopp said as he finished his drink.

"Really, why do I feel so tired?" Luffy asked as he stood up.

"You are tired cause you transformed and used a lot of energy on your first try" Shanks said "You will get more used to it as you learn your powers"

"Alright" Luffy said tiredly

"By the way Luffy, Makino told us what happened… Thanks for defending us" Shanks said with a smile.

"Yeah Luffy!" "You are pretty brave huh?" "Let's celebrate!" The crew members screamed one after then other.

Luffy smiled at all the praises he was receiving.

* * *

A few weeks later

"You are really leaving this time?" Luffy questioned.

"Yep, we have stayed here long enough. It's about time we move on. Are you upset?" Shanks asked looking at the boy he and his crew had befriended in the last few weeks.

"Yes... but I won't force you to take me along anymore. I'll become a pirate by myself" Luffy said with a smile.

"Hehe, I wouldn't take you even if you begged me." Shanks said sticking his tongue out. "You don't have what it takes to be a pirate just yet" Shanks said with a smile.

"Careful Shanks, I might just prove you wrong!" Luffy declared with a D-shaped smile "One day, I'll find myself a crew that is as strong as yours! I'll train and work hard and become the King of Pirates!"

"Ohhh! So, you want to be bigger than us, huh?" Shanks exclaimed "…. Well then this hat is a gift to you" Shanks said as he put his straw hat on Luffy's head.

"It's my favorite hat, you know. When you become a great pirate in the future, find and return that hat to me." Shanks said as he walked onto his ship.

Luffy held on to the hat and pulled it down to cover his crying face as he was overwhelmed by emotions. "Thank you, guys, for everything" Luffy screamed as tears continued to flow. The crew just smiled at their little friend.

"Set Sail!" Shanks screamed.

"His going to be big" Benn Beckman said smiling to his captain.

Shanks looked at sky with a smile "Yeah! I know".

* * *

10 years later

A young man in a black suit with a maroon shirt and black tie wearing a straw hat, over his suit he wore a black captain's coat, he also wore sandals which slightly ruined his formal appearance. (Luffy looks like he did at the end of Strong World but he doesn't have a gun).

"I will be going now! Take care of the village and yourselves!" Luffy called out as he stepped onto a small raft that he had bought. The villagers of Foosha who had gathered cheered as Luffy set off on his journey.

As Luffy was sailing, suddenly a large Sea king appeared in the distance with its jaws open as it charged at Luffy.

"Stupid beast! You dare stand in my way" Luffy asked amused before swiping his hand.

The beast's charge suddenly came to a halt as it's heads slowly slid of and fell into the sea.

"Now then, my journey begins!" Luffy declared.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

Luffy ate the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Zeus which allows him to transform into Zeus and gives him enlightenment. As Zeus, Luffy can control wind and generate a lightning bolt. Luffy also knows the Rokushiki which will be shown in later chapters.

Forgive me for any spelling mistakes I have made. Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2: First Mate

**_All moves will be in Italic_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't know One Piece._**

* * *

Out on the Sea

"Ah! Such a beautiful day!" Luffy said out loud as he relaxed on his raft.

'When I get a crew, I will have to teach them some of the moves from Rokushiki can't have my crew weak after all' Luffy thought to himself.

'Damn it! I am out of food' Luffy thought as he looked for something to eat before noticing a cruise ship in the distance.

'Ah! Perfect, I can restock and relax on the cruise for a few day' Luffy thought as he stood up on his raft.

His eyes turned piercing blue as he used his power over the wind to propel the raft to the ship.

When he reached the cruise ship he jumped and landed on the deck, as he looked around he saw he was surrounded by the ship's crew.

"Relax, I mean you no harm. I am just here for some food and I am more than willing to pay" Luffy announced loudly.

"Men! Put down your weapons" an old man screamed as he approached Luffy "Sorry sir, we thought you were a pirate, can't be too careful these days. As the captain I am happy to welcome you board this cruise on route to Loguetown" The Captain said respectfully.

"Thank you, captain!" Luffy politely replied "Might I ask how far are we from Loguetown?"

"I would say we are two months away." The captain replied "Will you be staying with us till then sir?"

"I am afraid not. I will stay at most a day or two before I leave" Luffy said.

"I see, well you are welcome to stay as long as you like" The captain said as he pointed to a door "That way to the diner sir!"

Luffy thanked the captain before walking away.

"Tie the gentleman's boat to the ship boys!" The captain asked a crew member before following Luffy.

* * *

On a ship

"Why is there dust on my bulwark?" a rather large woman inquired with anger.

"A thousand pardons, lady Alvida!" A man screamed in terror as he dropped to his knees "I thought I'd cleaned every inch of this ship! I will clean everything all over again so please…"

""Please" what...?" Alvida interrupted the man before raising her weapon.

"Please not the iron mace! I don't wanna die" the man screamed before the mace smashed into him.

"Coby! Who is the fairest throughout all the seas?" Alvida asked

"Ahem...he he why you are…. Lady Alvida! No one compares to you!" a small boy called Coby replied nervously.

"That is right! I will not tolerate anything dirty!" Alvida declared "The ship I sail must be as clean and beautiful as I am. Understood?"

"Yes, lady Alvida!" Alvida's crew replied fearfully.

"Now, we are gonna attack that cruise ship. Get ready men!" Alvida declared.

"Coby! If it weren't for your vast knowledge of the seas, I would have feed you to the sharks! But don't push your luck, you are otherwise worthless" Alvida said as she kicked Coby "Go help the men get ready for the raid"

"Yes, Milady! Right away…" Coby replied as blood trickled down his face.

* * *

On the cruise ship

Having eaten food in the diner, Luffy decided to sleep in one of the rooms but unfortunately his sleep was short lived.

Luffy awoke to shouting and screaming, he left his room and found a running passenger and grabbed him "Hi, what is going on?"

"Where have you been? This ship is being attacked by pirates!" the passenger screamed at Luffy before freeing himself and running away.

"Pirates huh!?" Luffy said. 'Guess I will get some food and leave' He thought as he made his way to the kitchen.

Luffy kicked the kitchen door in and saw three pirates in front him.

"Who are you?" The pirates asked as they pulled out their sword.

"None of your business!" Luffy said calmly.

"Die then" the pirate screamed as he attacked Luffy.

"You're not worth my time" Luffy said kicking the attacking pirate into the wall. The other two pirates looked at each other then Luffy before running out of the kitchen.

"Pathetic!" Luffy said until he noticed a small boy in the corner.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked as he packed food in a bag.

"Excuse me sir, you need to leave. This ship is being attacked by pirates" Coby ignoring Luffy's question screamed.

"Again, who are you?" Luffy asked again more assertively.

"I.I… I am Coby, the cabin boy of the pirates." Coby replied with his head down.

"So why aren't you running away with your crew?" Luffy asked confused.

"Well you see, one day two years ago I wanted to go fishing but I boarded a pirate ship by mistake." Coby explained shamed "In exchange for my life, I have been working as their cabin boy. So, I actually don't want to be with them"

Hearing Coby's story Luffy erupted into laughter "That is an amazing story. So, you have been too much of a coward to run away is it?"

"You don't have to be so frank!" Coby sighed.

"Well, am I wrong?" Luffy asked as he left the kitchen.

"I don't have the courage to try. I guess it's my fate to be a cabin boy for the rest of my life but I did have a different dream once" Coby shouted as he followed Luffy "But you are right. I don't have the guts to leave"

"What was the dream you had?" Luffy asked.

"I. I… wanted to join the marines… It's been my dream since I was a little kid!" Coby said with sadness "Luffy, why did you come out to sea?"

"Oh, I am gonna be the king of the pirates!" Luffy said with a D-shaped smile

"King of the pirates!?" Coby screamed in shock "But you will have to make the whole world acknowledge you! Wealth, Fame, Power you will have to have it all! Don't tell me you are after Gold Roger's lost treasure One piece! Are you trying to Die!? Every pirate in the world is after that!"

"So?" Luffy asked dismissing Coby's concerns.

"So? The odds are against you! It is impossible! It will never happen!" Coby screamed before Luffy hit him on the head.

"Why did you hit me" Coby asked in pain, holding his head.

"Someone who isn't brave enough to achieve their own dream has no right to call my dream impossible." Luffy declared confidently "I am going to become the king of the pirates and if I die... then at least I died trying!"

"You aren't afraid to die!" Coby asked.

"What is the point of having a dream that is not worth dying for?" Luffy asked back as he walked on deck.

"Yo…you are right! I shouldn't be afraid! I don't wanna be a miserable cabin boy for the rest of my life!" Coby screamed with determination "Better risk my life and achieve my dream! I will join the marines and then I will capture Alvida!"

"Who are you gonna capture brat!" Alvida screamed as she walked in front of the two.

"So, this is the bounty hunter you hired? Well he certainly isn't Roronoa Zoro" Alvida declared as she stared at Luffy "So I will give you one chance to repent! Who is the fairest throughout all the seas?"

"Hi Coby, this old hag is Alvida?" Luffy asked deadpanned shocking Coby and Alvida's crew.

"How dare you, lady Alvida is the most… sh... she is the ugliest old hag in the world!" Coby screamed as loud as he could causing Luffy to crack a smile.

"How dare you!" Alvida screamed as she raised her mace and attacked Coby.

Coby closed his eyes 'I said it… At least I can die knowing that'.

" _Kneel!_ " Luffy said assertively.

Coby waited for the pain to come but it never did, he opened his eyes and saw Alvida on the floor in front of him.

Looking around Coby saw that all of Alvida's crew were on the floor kneeling as if there was some pressure pushing them down, looking at Luffy to understand what was going on he saw Luffy's eyes were on piercing blue.

"Coby, who is this Zoro person that hag was talking about" Luffy asked walked to Coby.

"Ro… Roronoa Zoro is an infamous bounty hunter! Rumor says he's like a blood thirsty hound, he wanders around the sea and hunts down fugitives. He's a monster in the form of a man and the Marines have captured him right now" Coby said slightly shuddering.

"Is that so? Which marine base is he in?" Luffy asked with a smile.

Before Coby could speak Alvida interrupted.

"Who…who are you?" Alvida asked fearfully looked at Luffy "What are you doing to us?"

"I am Monkey D. Luffy and I am gonna become the king of the pirates" Luffy announced before disappearing and appearing in front of Alvida.

Alvida looked fearfully into Luffy's blue eyes.

"You trash aren't worth my time! Now I will give you two options, either die by my hands or run for your pathetic lives and pray you never met me again!" Luffy threatened with a devilish smile.

"R…. Ru…Run I choose to run" Alvida fearfully let out still unable to move.

Just as the words left Alvida's mouth Luffy kicked Alvida sending her flying back to her ship. "Leave now!" Luffy announced to Alvida's crew as his eyes returned to being black.

Alvida's crew who was now able to move started to frantically run back to their ship.

"Coby!" Luffy called out "Where is this Zoro?"

"What did you just do?" Cody asked slowly.

"Never mind that, answer my question" Luffy replied annoyed.

"He is in a marine base not far from here." Coby replied as he slowly approached Luffy "Why do you want to know Luffy?"

"I am planning recruiting him for my crew" Luffy said with a smile.

"What!" Coby screamed "Drop that idea! He's arrested because he is a bad person. Roronoa Zoro also known as the Pirate Hunter, he's a scary person."

"I haven't made up my mind about recruiting him yet. I could like to see him first" Luffy said glaring at Coby who was about to react.

"Come, let's go to that marine base and then you can join the marines there" Luffy said as he walked to where his boat was tied to the ship.

"Alright, let's go" Coby said with excitement at the prospect of fulfilling his dream.

* * *

Elsewhere on the cruise ship

"What was that just now?" an orange headed girl asked herself looking out the window she observed Luffy and Coby leave "What did that guy do? It was like the sky had fallen on my back. Maybe he could defeat Ar….".

* * *

A few days later

"Finally, we are here!" Luffy said as he stepped on to the shipyard of Shell town "Well, I guess this is where we go our separate ways"

"Thank you for everything! If it weren't for you I could have been Cabin boy for the rest of my life" Coby cried trying to cover up his face.

"Don't worry about it, just try to be a good marine. Who knows maybe you will be strong enough to take me on one day." Luffy laughed.

"Haha, yeah! I will try my very best!" Coby declared with determination.

"We will see!" Luffy said amused.

'I wonder if Zoro is still in this base, if he was arrested a while ago, he might have been transferred to another base. Let's go see' Luffy thought to himself

"Cody, I will drop you of at the marine base" Luffy announced as he walked off.

"Ahh! Luffy wait for me" Cody yelled as he chased after Luffy.

* * *

In front of the Marine base

"Wow, it looks pretty ugly up close" Luffy said as they reached the marine base "Well, go ahead Coby"

"B…but… I'm not prepared yet…!" Coby said shifting nervously.

"Well, how about we go inside and have a look around" Luffy said as he grabbed Coby and jumped over the gate, Cody screamed until Luffy dropped him.

"Luffy, why did you do that" Coby screamed as he got up and looked around to make sure they didn't get into trouble.

"Calm down Coby!" Luffy said looking around until he spotted a man strapped to a pole in an empty field.

'That must be Zoro' Luffy thought as he walked towards to the pole.

"Those ropes look rather easy to break" Luffy declared upon seeing the man up close "Why are you still here?"

The man in question was bleeding and looked like he had been starved, the man looked at Luffy before he spoke "What do you think you are doing here? This is isn't a show pal! Get lost!"

Before Luffy could reply, suddenly a little girl appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"Uhm, Brother, I made some rice balls for you! You haven't eaten for long time?" the girl said with a smile as she showed Zoro the rice balls

"Do you want to die or something…? Get Lost!" Zoro said in a scary tone trying to scare her.

"This is the first time I made rice balls…" the girl said completely unfazed

"I'm not hungry!" Zoro replied quietly.

Luffy who observed this scene couldn't help but crack a smile in amusement.

"Luffy we have to get her out of here, she could be killed" Cody came running

However, a weird looking man followed by two marines suddenly walked into the field "Ahh! Roronoa Zoro scaring a little girl, I see" the weird man announced loudly in a pompous tone as he approached the group

"And who are you two? Don't you know who this man is and that it is prohibited to be here?" he continued.

Before Luffy could ask his question, the little girl said "I just wanted to give Zoro these rice balls that I made"

"Ah! These looks pretty tasty" the man said as he took the rice balls from the girl by pushing her aside.

"Bleh, Horrible you put too much sugar in it! You are supposed to put salt in these things!" he screamed after eating one of the rice balls.

"But… but I thought they will taste better if they are sweet…!" the little girl protested.

The man then dropped the remaining rice balls and started to stomp on them as the girl cried "How could someone eat something like this? Damn it!" the man screamed before kicking the little girl.

"Stop! Don't hurt the girl!" Luffy said with a deadly tone.

"Do you know who I am? I am Helmeppo, the son of cap…" Helmeppo started to screamed before Luffy kicked him into his two guards.

"How dare hit me. My father never once hit me!" Helmeppo screamed.

"I don't care who you are" Luffy said in a serious tone

"Attack him! Attack him now" Helmeppo screamed at the marines with him.

The marine ran towards Luffy, the first marine tried to punch Luffy's face but Luffy just sidestepped and grabbed his fist and tossed him into the second marine, sending both of them flying into Helmeppo.

Luffy then picked up the cry little girl and carried her "Coby lets go and Zoro… I will be back to talk to you" Luffy yelled as he made his way to the town.

* * *

Sometime later in a bar

"Zoro is not a bad person!" Rika, the girl who Luffy save screamed "Helmeppo let his dog loose in the town! It attacked everyone and anyone who tried to hurt his dog would get arrested. When the dog attacked me, Zoro killed it and saved me!"

"Is it true?" Luffy asked addressing Rika's mother.

"Unfortunately, it is true, Lieutenant Morgan is a cruel man and his son abuses his father's status to do whatever he pleases in this town." the mother said sadly "When Zoro saved Rika, Helmeppo arrested Zoro and kept him on show for three weeks now"

'So, he saved the girl … and lasted for three weeks without food hmm' Luffy thought to himself.

"I see, Coby I will be leaving for a bit" Luffy said as he exited the bar, making his way to the marine base.

"Ahh! You are back!" Zoro said in a surprised tone when he saw Luffy in front of him "Can you do me a favor? Can you feed me those rice balls?"

This caught Luffy off guard "The rice balls … they are covered in dirt?! Are you sure?" Luffy questioned

"Just give them to me" Zoro demanded.

Luffy slowly obliged and gave the rice balls to Zoro.

"Tell… tell the girl that … it was delicious" Zoro said after he eat the rice balls.

Luffy stared at Zoro for a few seconds before laughing "Hahaha! I like you!" This surprised Zoro, the well-dressed man struck him as a serious man who didn't laugh that much.

"I want you to be on my crew" Luffy continued with his signature D shaped smile.

"What! I will never join a pirate crew besides I was kidding before that bastard promised to let go if I stay here for a month" Zoro replied to Luffy.

"Well do you really think that bastard is gonna keep his promise, I mean a bastard is still a bastard" Luffy said in a serious tone "I was told you are a swordsman, if I find your sword and then you will have to join me"

'Is this guy serious!?' Zoro thought as he watched Luffy walk away.

* * *

In the Marine base

'Strange, seems like there are no marines here… where could they have gone?' Luffy thought as he roamed the corridors of the base until he saw Helmeppo run into a room. 'I guess he will know where the sword is'

Following Helmeppo, Luffy immediately grabbed him by the neck and smashed him into the wall "Where is Zoro's sword? Tell me now" Luffy demanded.

"I…in… in that shelf" Helmeppo said in fear pointing towards a shelf in the corner.

Luffy knocked out Helmeppo and walked to the shelf, after opening it and saw three swords inside.

'I guess I will take all three, it has to one of them' Luffy thought.

Luffy then proceeded to attaching all three swords to his back and then he opened the window in the room and saw a horrendous looking statue being pulled up by marines.

'That looks awful! I guess I could help them get rid of it' Luffy thought with a devilish smile on his face.

" _Geppo!_ " Luffy said as he jumped into the air using the move until he was on top the statue.

"Who the hell are you!? Get off my statue you brat! Don't you know who I am! I am Lieutenant Morgan!" Morgan screamed with anger "Men, shoot him!"

Luffy's strawhat shadowed his face revealing only his devilish smile, he jumped higher screaming " _Rankyaku!_ " sending a compressed air blade towards the statue slicing it in cleanly in half before using _Geppo_ to jump towards Zoro.

Morgan stared at his broken statue in shock before screaming as loud as he could in anger "KILL HIM!"

"How the…. What did you do?" Zoro asked as Luffy landed in front of him.

"Ah! I didn't know which sword was yours so I took them all" Luffy said ignoring Zoro's question

"Thank you all three are mine but I never said I will join your crew" Zoro replied.

"Well the marines are coming to kill me, if they see me talking to you they will kill you too" Luffy said with a smile "Besides people already think of you as demon so what difference does it make if you are a pirate?"

Zoro looked at Luffy with disbelief.

'I can't die here… I still have things I need to settle! Because I made a promise…' Zoro thought remembering his past.

* * *

Flashback

"Kuina wins!" a child announced "Zoro loses again, Kuina led 2000 to zero"

"Hmph, a boy and so useless!? How pathetic!" Kuina commented as she walked away.

"Hey! Zoro isn't weak" "Yeah! Zoro is the best in our dojo" "Even when sparring with adults, he is still very good!" a chorus of shouts defending Zoro came from fellow students.

"Is that so? Still, he is weaker than me. Even if he uses two swords, he is still pathetic! Admit defeat since you've lost!" Kuina called out as she continued to walk away.

"Damn it" Zoro said in anger.

"What a pity, Zoro" Kuina's father the sensei said.

"Sensei! You've been secretly training her because she's your daughter, right?!" "Don't lie to us!" his students crowded him.

"No, no such thing!" sensei replied amidst all the shouting.

"Why can't I defeat her?!" Zoro yelled as he threw his swords in frustration.

"Zoro, Kuina is older than you" the Sensei said trying to comfort Zoro.

"Even adults can't beat me" Zoro screamed back in anger "I want to sail and become the world's number one swordsman. I can't lose to anyone!" Zoro continued.

Later at night as Kuina was practicing, Zoro appeared with real katanas in hand "Kuina duel with me with a katana! I've brought real katanas!" He announced

"With me? Okay" Kuina said clearly amused.

The fight between the two was rather short lived as Kuina made quick work of Zoro

"Oh my… my 2001st victory" she announced smug.

"Damn …! I don't believe this!" Zoro said disappointed.

"Actually, the one who should feel upset is me… when a girl grows up she will lose out to guys in physical strength… I'm going to fall behind you people soon… Don't you always say that…" Kuina said with tears in her eyes.

"You wanna become the world's number one swordsman? Papa says that girls will never be the world's number one. It's good that you're a guy. I want to be the world's best too! My chest has started to develop… if only I were a guy I cou..." she continued until Zoro screamed

"You are telling me all this crap after you defeat me?! That's unfair! To surpass you is my ambition!"

"Zo…Zoro" Kuina said looking at him

"Does this mean that if I beat you one day it is because of my strength as a man?! Doesn't that make me who has been training extremely hard to defeat to you like an idiot?" Zoro screamed in anger.

"Let's make a promise! One of us must become the number one swordsman of the world! Let's see who gets there first!" Zoro said as he held his hand out.

"Stupid! You just lost to me! I promise" Kuina said before taking Zoro's hand sealing the promise.

* * *

A few days later

A student of the dojo ran towards Zoro "Zoro! Something terrible has happened! Kuina… She… she fell down from the stairs … and died!" he screamed causing Zoro to run to the main dojo, where he saw Kuina's dead body had been laid down with a white sheet over it.

"You bastard! Both of us made a promise last night! And now you are running away?" Zoro screamed at her corpse.

"Zoro please don't be like this. Humans are really fragile beings, Zoro" Sensei yelled at Zoro

"Sensei! Please gift me with her sword!" Zoro asked him on his knees

"…. Okay" he replied in a quiet tone.

"I will be even greater! I will become the world's number one swordsman, so famous that even heaven will hear of my great name!" Zoro screamed with tears in his eyes.

* * *

Flashback Ends

'I made a promise…!' Zoro thought as he saw marine troops with guns make their way into the field 'I cannot die here!'.

The marine troops got the guns ready and aimed at Zoro and Luffy and fired.

"Halt!" Luffy said calmly.

All the bullets came to a sharp halt. "Why don't you have it back" Luffy said dismissingly. The bullets then returned to troops who shoot them.

"What… How… how did you do that" Zoro screamed in surprised.

"Hehe… I am the man who will become the Pirate king!" Luffy said with a confident smile "Now which sword is yours?" Luffy continued.

"All three belong to me" Zoro answered still in shock.

"Resisting the marines here with me will make you an outlaw! Or maybe you would rather die here?" Luffy asked as more marines made their way into the field.

"Are you the offspring of the devil… forget it I have no intention of dying here… why don't I just agree to your request…. And become a Pirate!" Zoro replied with a smile.

"Hahaha that is good to hear" Luffy continued smiling.

"All those you oppose me I will die, if bullets won't work then use swords" Morgan screamed in rage resulting in all the marine soldiers to ran at Zoro and Luffy.

Luffy glanced at the approaching soldiers and swiped his hand at Zoro resulting in the ropes getting cut. In a flash Zoro grabbed his swords and stopped all the soldier's swords at once.

"If any of you move then you will die" Zoro declared.

"Alright now that you are my captain, I will tell you my mission. I'm going to be the world's best swordsman! All I have is my destiny! My name may be infamous but it will shake the world!" Zoro said as he stared at Luffy with the soldiers still scared of his previous statement "If you do anything to make me abandon my dream I will kill you"

"Hahaha the world's greatest swordsman, that's great! The Pirate king should have nothing else as the greatest for his first mate, anything less would make me look bad!" Luffy said proudly clearly impressed by Zoro's determination.

Zoro smiled as he pushed all the marine troops, lightly cutting all the soldiers.

"What the hell is this! I have no use for weak soldiers so all those who got cut shoot yourself! That is an order!" Morgan screamed in fury.

The soldiers looked at their lieutenant in shock as they slowly started to pull their pistols out and put them in their mouths.

"What weird people! Ready to shoot themselves just like that" Luffy said amused.

"Weird indeed" Zoro agreed.

"Do you think you can defeat me. I am Lieutenant Axe Hand Morgan" Morgan screamed with pride as he removed his coat and prepared to battle.

"Think I can defeat you… no… you are wrong" Luffy said as he reappeared in the sky above Morgan "I am gonna destroy you! _Rankyaku!_ "

The blue compressed air blade attack traveled to Morgan at high speed, Morgan tried to block it with his axe hand but the axe broke on contact with the air blade and felt Morgan sliced in two.

"Aww and I thought he said he was tough" Luffy said with a smile clearly amused. Zoro just stared at Luffy unable to believe that the man in front of him was now his captain.

* * *

Later in the Bar

"Ahh this is some good food; don't you guys agree" Luffy said as he ate.

Zoro just nodded as he kept eating, Cody smiled "Thank you so much for preparing the food" he said to Rika's mother.

"Oh, it is the least I can do after have that you have do for us; Morgan was a tyrant Thank heavens he is gone" She replied with a relieved smile.

"Sir, you are so strong" Rika said as she admired Luffy

"Yup, I am strong! And I will get stronger" Luffy said with a small smile before continuing to eat.

"Oh yeah, what are your plans now Captain?" Zoro asked with mild curiosity.

"Well we will get a few more crew members and then we will set sail for the Grand line" Luffy said as he finished his meal.

"Luffy you can't be serious. The Grand line is a dangerous place" Cody said with concern

"Don't worry, I know I will be fine" Luffy said with a devilish smile.

Before Cody could retort the door opened and Marine soldiers started to march in.

A man stepped up, he clearly was in charge "Excuse me, it has come to our attention that you are pirates is that true?" The man asked in a commanding tone.

"Yes, we are. I just got my first crew member so it is only now officially" Luffy said with a smile amused by the turn of events.

"I am sorry to hear that but as Marines we have an obligation to capture you, however since you freed us of lieutenant Morgan we will not report you to HQ, if you leave the town quietly" The man continued.

"Alright, sounds fair we were gonna leave anyways" Luffy said as he stood up and signal Zoro to follow.

Cody just stared at them till the Marine commander asked him "Aren't you with them boy?".

Cody was shocked to hear the question. "Hi! isn't he with you?" The man asked Luffy.

Luffy stopped and looked back "No he isn't. He is far too weak to be on my crew and besides he wants to be a marine, so if you want to repay me for what I have done for your town then make him into a strong marine"

"Sir, please don't consider this, there have been case where marines have been spies for pirates" Another marine came forth and quietly spoke to his commander.

"Please I beg you, I am a man whose dream is to become a member of the Marines!" Cody screamed at the top of his lungs. The Marine commander looked Cody straight in the eye and saw his determination.

"Don't think that we won't find out about your past, you should never underestimate the power of the Marines… But I am still allowing you to join!" The commander said in a low tone.

By this point Luffy and Zoro had reached the harbor.

"This is our ship?" Zoro asked Luffy surprised that by the small raft in front of him.

"Yes, I made some money before I became a pirate and had it built, it can hold maximum of three people so best we find a ship bigger ship before that" Luffy said as he quietly thought about their problem.

"Well let's set sail" Luffy said as he got on the ship, after sometime they were on the ocean.

"LUFFYY!" Cody screamed from the harbor "Thank you for everything" Coby then saluted being shortly followed by the Marines who had arrived behind him.

"Well, that isn't something you see every day, Marines saluting Pirates" Zoro smiled at the scene.

Luffy just looked and gave a devilish smile.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **VoyagersUnite: I liked the first chapter. it's an interesting variation on the rumble fruit I've not seen before. keep up the good work and stay healthy.**

 **-** I am glad you liked the chapter. I have plans to power up Luffy's fruit more later on through interesting means. Hopefully we make it that far. Thanks for the motivation.

 **Bloody Rogue dragon deity king: Hmmmmmm, interesting way to go.**

 **-** Thank you, hope you enjoy where it goes.

 **Guest: Pretty cool! Hope you continue and make it interesting!**

 **-** Thank you! I will try my very best.

 **Monkey D. Luffy: Wow! Interesting so Luffy can become Zeus and control wind and lightning, I wonder how strong is he at the start of the story. Btw good job! Keep it up!**

 **-** Thank you so much, Glad you like it! As for how strong Luffy is…. Well I would say that with both Rokushiki and his devil fruit, At the start of the story Luffy is as strong as Rob Lucci.

 **Guest: A story with smarter Luffy and Luffy x Robin pairing, I will definitely read it.**

 **-** Thank you so much man! Personally, I like the Luffy x Robin pairing a lot.

 **AzureWarrior: if u need an oc for Luffy's crew heres one. Name: Zex Metshin**

 **-** Thanks a lot Azure! I actually came up with all the OC crew members I want to use in the story and one of them have the same DF as your devil fruit idea.

 **trevorcj87: clever, I hadn't even considered such a fruit before. I look forward to the next chapter.**

 **-** Thank you! Always had this idea for a fruit and as far as I know no one else has used it. So, I decided to write a story with it. Thanks for the support.

 **Thanks to everyone who Followed and Favorited the story. I wasn't expecting people to like the story, so it means a lot!**

 **Another Chapter Done and Hope you Guys like it! Feel free to ask any questions or give suggestion.**


End file.
